


Tuffy's Tapestry

by Tybir



Series: Baby Dragon Khadgar [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Dragon, Cute, Dragon Khadgar, Fluff, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: Baby Khadgos shows his toy bunny a tapestry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesseli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/gifts).



> Thesseli wanted more Khadgos & Tuffy <3

The commander of Stormwind’s armies couldn’t hold back his grin when he saw the baby dragon trundle past his foot. Little Khadgos was carrying around his soft plush bunny again. Tuffy’s ear was firmly clasped in the dragon’s mouth while the rest of the blue toy was sliding along the tiled floor of Stormwind Keep. When Khadgos changed direction, his little paw collided with the bunny and he soon found himself in a graceless heap on the floor. His surprised squeak was muffled by the plush ear that was still firmly in his grasp.

After righting himself, Khadgos shook his little body so hard it almost fell over again. He then looked around as though trying to remember where he was going before setting off again. Lothar kept one eye on the little dragon while he spoke to his sister, and when Khadgos tumbled out of the room the pair casually strolled over to the doorway so they could keep him in sight.

Khadgos finally completed his journey in the next room over, where he promptly sat down in the middle of the hallway. He paid no need to the guards who had to step around him on their patrol, much to Lothar’s amusement. Instead he concentrated on staring up at one of the tapestries that hung there. The tapestry depicted a garden with people enjoying a day out while little animals decorated the scenery. A pair of dogs raced across the grass, one much larger than the other. A cat was sitting beside a lady holding a parasol. Three little bunnies were nibbling on grass in the bottom corner, and it was them that Khadgos appeared to be admiring.

Taria paused briefly in the middle of her sentence when she heard Khadgos make a soft huffing noise behind her. She turned to look at the little dragon who had finally put his toy bunny down, and used his paws to arrange Tuffy so that he could also see the tapestry. He chirped at the tapestry before looking back at Tuffy and warbling at the toy instead. From Taria and Lothar’s perspective it looked like the dragon was telling his toy bunny about the artwork.  

After their discussion was finished, Taria suggested they eat lunch outside. She left to fetch her children while Lothar gathered up Khadgos, ignoring the creature’s squeaks of protest.   
“Come on, it’s lunch time. Aren’t you hungry?” Lothar bent down to pick up Tuffy as well.   
“Peep!” Khadgos replied.   
“Exactly. Now let’s you settled outside while Taria gets the kids.” Lothar held the dragon to his chest, paying no heed to the claws that latched onto him tightly. He was used to carrying Khadgos around, and had to admit that it was nice to have something warm cuddling into him. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, of course. Khadgos tucked his head under Lothar’s chin while he kept his eyes fixed on Tuffy, making sure the bunny wasn’t dropped or lost.

Khadgos spent the first half of the lunch gobbling up his food with gusto, and the second half snuggled against Lothar’s side with one paw possessively clutching Tuffy who lay beside him. He was practically purring as he enjoyed the nice day outside. Khadgos rolled over onto his back when Adariall tried to pet him, allow her to gently stroke his full belly while Varian rubbed a finger up and down the dragon’s snout. Basking in the attention he was now receiving, Khadgos kicked out with his legs and accidentally caught Tuffy on one of them, sending the toy bunny sailing off the bench and onto the floor.

It was rather amusing to watch him squeak so urgently as he tried to right himself, but before he could get onto his feet and jump down onto the ground to fetch the toy, Adariall reached down and retrieved it for him. Khadgos sat up on his haunches and reached out for the toy, hugging it firmly against his chest when it was returned to him. He remained in that position even as the children began to pet him again, clinging to Tuffy tightly so as to not lose him again.

When Lothar carried the dragon back inside after lunch, Khadgos squealed in the hallway until they stopped to look at the tapestry again. Lothar waited patiently for Khadgos and Tuffy to view the picture before moving further into the keep, absently stroking the little dragon’s head while all three of them admired the artwork.


End file.
